Zarc
Category:Zarc46 Character Appearance Zarc is a pale man that looks about 25 despite him being 400+ years old he has a tattoo similar to Acnologia but in stead of blue Zarc's is blood red and it doesn't go onto his face. Zarc was born with Heterochromia iridum giving him one yellow eye and one silver eye his hair colour is black with red streaks running through it. Personality History Not much is known about Zarc other then he was a citizen of Mildian and a follower of Chronos. Zarc also was born with Heterochromia iridum giving him one yellow eye and one silver eye. Zarc is assumed to be at least 400 years old however he looks 25 years old and has great skill over his Time Magic and Memory-Make. Zarc studied at Mildian Magic Academy for many years the exact amount of years is unknown during his time their Zarc studied Time Magic due to Zarc's Memory-Make magic that he was born with learning time magic came really easily to him. Zarc liked to watch the group battles in the Grand Magic Games so he could memories new and old forgotten magic spells. Magic and Abilities Passive abilities Second Origin (Nigen): The second origin, due to the nature of the magic origin, is wrongly named as it is simply the full extent of a mages power. Therefore, the activation of the second origin is simply the unlocking of the mages total possible magical reserves. There are a few different ways in which a person can go about unlocking their second origin. The first of which is through a sudden surge of willpower during a moment or time of immense stress. The body's natural instinct to survive causing a sudden increase in magic power and forcing the second origin open. The second way in which one might be able to unlock their second origin is through the usage of Arc of Time, aging the origin until it has unlocked. This suggests that if left alone, the second origin will eventually open on its own. Regardless of how it is opened, there are several passive effects that immediately take place upon its unlocking. In the case of Slayers, their physical prowess and magical potency will dramatically increase. In the case of standard mages, an immeasurable burst in magical power will occur, allowing them access to magic and items that have the ability to rewrite the laws of magic. However, it should be noted that such statements are still up for debate. If one wished to activate their second origin without suffering the passive effects for whatever reason, they need first place a seal on a portion of their magic origin. Due to the fact that magical energy is so intertwined with one's own emotions and willpower, this must be done via a method know as the pact. The pact is made once the user has reached the full potential of their magic origin, something that is known to take a considerable amount of time of emotional distress. The pact seals away a portion of the mages magical power behind several magical seals that can only be unlocked once the pact has been fulfilled. In past cases, this has happened when a mage feels their life or the lives of those they care about are being threatened. This sudden burst of magical energy, while extremely useful, leaves the mage utterly drained immediately after its use. Once the pact has been met and the seal having been broken, it can never be recreated again. The full potential of the origin now being accessible to the mage at any time, increasing their magical reserves and base stats by a considerable amount. Enhanced Strength: Despite his small stature, Zarc possesses a high degree of physical strength. Enhanced Swordsmanship: Zarc has great swordsmanship skills easily welding his Ōdachi with a single hand despite his Ōdachi length being 90.91 cm long. Immense Speed: Zarc has the ability to move at blinding speeds, because of his small stature. Immense Magic Power: Zarc has immense magic power that gives resistance to magic and could be stated to be so great it could monstrous to most normal mages and some with great magic power it's comparable to about 10% of Acnologia's magic power but due to Zarc's small size his opponents underestimates him. Master Magic Sensory: Zarc has great skill in sensing magic power that he can pinpoint the location of his allies or enemies a great distance away. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat: Having 400 years of fight experience Zarc has learned a great deal of hand-to-hand combat and had 400 years of practice Zarc can hold his own against a great number of opponents at the same time even able to easily out match a wizard saint. Spells Sky God Slayer Magic: Sky God Slayer Magic, like all Slayer Magics, incorporates the element of air into Zarc's body, allowing them to produce black whirlwinds from various parts of their being, which are mostly used as a means of offense, allowing Zarc to generate and manipulate air in the form of spiralling black currents, which can be employed to assault foes with great effect, sending them flying away from the God Slayer with great blunt force. This form of Magic also grants Zarc the ability to eat the oxygen present in the air around her to replenish his strength reserves. Lyon Vastia described Sky God Slayer Magic as "the sky's ultimate Magic", superior even to Sky Dragon Slayer Magic: where the latter is thought to kill dragons, the former, if correctly honed, is supposedly powerful enough to take down a god. The user is also able to cast healing spells, which are noted to be able to restore the body's injuries, whilst not being capable of restoring any internal fatigue or stress the body has been put through beforehand, which, in turn, must be restored naturally. Zarc learned this through reading a grimoire about Sky God Slayers. *'Sky God's Healing Spell': Much like its similar draconic counterpart, the Sky God Slayer isn't merely an attacker, but also a healer: through the use of his Magic, similar to Chelia Zarc is capable of almost immediately restoring any injury inflicted upon him, making it disappear harmlessly. Such a remarkable ability makes him tricky to defeat, considering that, if the opponent doesn't manage to strike him down in a single blow, like Chelia Zarc can heal himself and continue battling as if nothing happened. This skill can also be applied to others through a halo of light generated around his open palms. It should be noted that, while seemingly more effective than the similar spell used by the Sky Dragon Slayer, this move can't restore the targets' fatigue as the former does. Zarc learned this through reading a grimoire about Sky God Slayers. Memory-Make(Memori Meiku): A Magic which grants the caster the ability to manipulate memories. It also gives the user amazing memory capacity, being able to memorize opponent's heart beats, footsteps and Magic. The caster can also create "memories" of themselves which are similar to holograms. This Magic also allows the user to create new Magic spells by combining spells from other Magic which the user has memorized before. Furthermore, the user is able to negate Magic spells used by the opponent which the user also had already memorized by "forgetting" the spell. Unlike Ice-Make or Wood-Make, the caster does not need to place their hands into complex positions but merely places their fingers on the temples of their heads as a focus point and a chain of memories could be seen visible behind the user. According to Mavis Vermilion, this Magic is a type of Ancient Spell. Zarc has used this magic to memorize a great deal of magic such as Illusion magic, Shade magic and any other magic he has shown some interest in his illusion magic was memorized from a magic book. Zarc learned minor shade magic during the fairy tail-phantom lord guild war. *'Memory-Make: Afterimage': By manipulating the memories his opponents have of him during a certain situation, like Rufus Zarc can create intangible copies of himself, capable of talking but impervious to damage, which, if attacked, will simply waver like a Thought Projection, not being affected whatsoever. These ethereal bodies are shown to be extremely realistic, enough to fool Nullpudding, a Mage noted for his perceptive abilities into attacking one of them. Rufus made claim that, even if his foes were to find him, they wouldn't be able to hit him, given that the only thing left of him in a given place would just be a memory. *'Forget': Just like he can memorize enemies' spells, like Rufus Zarc is subsequently capable of "forgetting" them, something which allows him to nullify said spells no matter who's casting them. By making things "forgotten", Zarc is able to become immune to the technique used, with techniques he's already seen becoming completely ineffective against him however Zarc can't use defensive spells he has 'Forgotten'. *'Memory-Make: Line of Ancient Master Swordsmen': Zarc is able to use Memory-Make: Line of Ancient Master Swordsmen By memorizing this Magic after watching Rufus use it during the Grand Magic Games against Gray Fullbuster. *'Memory-make: Frozen Pleasure': Frozen Pleasure is a mix of Ice magic and Pleasure that, traps it's victims in ice and affects those within pleasure so intense that, if experienced for long enough, causes them to die through intense illusions. frozen Pleasure can be directed on a small group of people (even if they don't meet the requirements), and overload them with pleasure regardless. there is no surefire why to free those trapped within the frozen pleasure it is assumed that beating the caster will break the spell however when a victim is overwhelmed by the pleasure and they die, their body is left with no blemishes, and their souls are described to have simply left their bodies. *'Memory-make: Ice Spike of the Wicked Meal': this spell is Soul of the Wicked Meal combined with Ice magic so the Ice itself holds the effects of Soul of the Wicked Meal meaning even a single cut will put the unlucky soul under the effects of Soul of the Wicked Meal. Once affected, the victim is struck with crippling hunger that turns them into voracious eaters, as well as afflicts them with hallucinations that cause anything (or anyone) living to appear as food. Veil Magic: Veil Magic is a unique type that deals in the barrier between the physical and spiritual realms it's magic is a combination of Necromancy, Time Magic and Living magic of a sort this magic is mostly defense but can be used in a offensive way by "summoning" the dead spirits from the spiritual realm. * Shield of the Veil: A defensive spell that creates a greenish chaotic barrier by using the veil energy it is very strong it's defensive is close to that of Fairy Sphere but without the time freezing side effect but to cast this spell requires a massive amount of magic power but it can block almost any form of magic and spell. * attack of the veil: This spell causes it to rain fire that spawn a somewhat endless army of spirits on impact with the ground to fight for it's caster just like the other veil spell this requires a massive amount of magic power to cast the spell lasts until the caster is defeated or until canceled by Zarc. * Veil Chaos: This spell causes the Veil to fire a beam of Veil energy down upon the users target in a similar style to the entherion cannon but this spell requires a massive amount of magic power the colouring of the beam is a chaotic green yellow colour in like the blue and white colour the original entherion cannon's beam. Ice Magic: Ice Magic allows the user to manipulate or create the element of ice. Little is known about Ice Magic, as there have only been a few spells used so far, such as Iced Shell, which requires the user to give up their body and transform into ice. *'Ice Lock': The caster is able to lock two people together through this Magic, controlling both as "puppets", able to manipulate the ones entrapped. The only noted method in releasing the lock is if one or the other perishes or if the caster undoes the bind. Zarc memorises this spell while observing Zeref and his comrades along with Mavis. *'Ice Slave': This Magic is capable of suppressing one's free will via the conjuring of a single, icy collar that the user fixes around their target's neck. Should this magic be applied for too long, there's a high chance that the victim will lose their individuality permanently, becoming a doll that follows the beck and call of its owner; it's unknown the time period for which this effect kicks in, but its noted to be relatively short, giving the opposition little time to work with should they desire to save their comrades from such a terrible fate. Zarc learned this by watching Invel Yura from the shadows while memorising the spell. Time Magic: This form of Magic allows the user to control some type of entity of time, whether it be warping it to slow down or completely pause the world's time. Illusion Magic: A form of Magic that revolves around the use of illusions, allowing the caster to create illusions that deceive even respectable Mages of the Ten Wizard Saints and Magic Council Captains. The user can also determine who sees and hears the illusions and who doesn't. The Magic has quite a large range, as seen when Ivan Dreyar was able to trick the entirety of the Grand Magic Games audience into seeing a false fight between him and Laxus, as well as hide him and the other Raven Tail Mages. Equipment Ōdachi: Zarc's Ōdachi is made out of a strange martial that allows Zarc to infuse his magic power into it increasing its capabilities to cut through almost anything it's colouring is black for the blade with red and gold runes running down both sides of the blade the hilt is also black but it has gold coloured runes running down both sides of the hilt it's sheathe is a black, red and gold colour with a Chinese dragon wrapping around it that is coloured red and gold as if the gold dragon was bleeding over the sheathe the blade and sheathe are indestructible due to the martial they are made from. Memory Days Book: The book causes a person to go back to the time that they cannot want to remember. However, if someone else touches that person, they will also be transported to the past. The book's effect lasts for six hours, and after the six hours pass, the person will be transported back to the present. If the people who touched the original transportee aren't touching them just before the return trip to the present, they will be forced to stay in the past. Zarc uses this to remember his past and so he doesn't forget what his parents looked like. Portable Lacrima-Vision: A small cuboid device with a Lacrima lens on its top that shows images of locations. Zarc used this to watch the Grand Magic Games. Trivia Category:Zarc46